


【授权翻译】请原谅我

by Pattypancake



Series: 白梯系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>待一切冷静下来之后，Sherlock回想这第一次真正意义上的高潮，大概会这样描述：那是一场白热的爆炸，所有的理性都离他而去，此前的生活也都被抹去，就像从来都是无足轻重一样。</p><p>两人关系的转折之处。注定要在一起的人总会找到对方的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】请原谅我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Forgive Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439668) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



> （译自作者）  
> 这是一组华福文，灵感来自David Gray的专辑White Ladder。每章都以专辑中的歌曲命名，开头都引用了其中的一句歌词。
> 
> 该专辑于1999年发行，但是我最爱的专辑之一，iTunes版本可供下载。请务必去下载吧。你不会后悔的。
> 
> 译者的话：这里是完全版的翻译。

 

第一个故事基于这首歌曲：[Please Forgive Me](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=1218114&userid=132126115)

 

“Please forgive me if I act a little strange;  
For I know not what I do.  
Feels like lightning running through my veins,  
Every time I look at you.”

“要是我举止怪异，请原谅我；

因为我不知道该怎么做。

每次看到你，

都像有闪电奔流过我的身体。”

 

 

“Sherlock！”John大声喊道。就跟往常一样，Sherlock不等后援就跑进了通往屋顶的门。Lestrade就要带人来了，但Sherlock从来不等待。他这样急不可耐会让他送命的，这便是John跟着他的原因。

 这一晚寒冷透骨，博物馆屋顶的冷风吹得John立刻牙齿打战。四下环顾，他发现了国家美术馆屋顶上正在融化的白雪背景下的黑色大衣。John赶忙跑过去。

 “Sherlock，哪儿有——”John说着，来到屋顶边缘，站在侦探身边。他俩越过边缘朝下看去，只见那贼固定在屋顶边缘用来逃生的绳子正在微微颤抖。那贼正在绳子半途，还在往下攀着，眼看着在警察来到之前就能跑掉了。

 Sherlock抿起嘴唇，爬上屋顶边沿，握住绳子。

 “Sherlock！”John急道。“别！你不知道这绳子承重是多少！” 

“傻气，John，”Sherlock轻松道，好像他每天都会越过屋檐跳下去似的。“你忘了他还有个同伙：就是楼下那个死掉的人。我们正在追的这个人，Carson，根本就不想购买逃生用的装备，因为他一早就知道我们会查访他们的购物行程，而楼下的死人，Milbury，根本就没想到同伙会对他下毒手。所以，这根绳子承受我们俩的重量根本不在话下，毕竟是Milbury买的绳子。”Sherlock说完，眨了眨眼，越过屋檐向下攀去。 

那贼一落地John便也抓住绳子向下爬去，好继续保护Sherlock，让他免于因心急鲁莽而受伤。才一着地，John转身便看见那贼双手举枪对着Sherlock。Carson抢来的那幅维米尔*的画被Sherlock拿在手里，权作盾牌使用。  
_*维米尔：画家，作品有《戴珍珠耳环的少女》等。_ [ _ 详情 _ ](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=N4DgLUBsEv-M9o6Eutv9RdigH8VEexJwnchbjm0zBUk5M3kiOw1Um4ESGr9PwgFawjWaBBJ6GOpoIVtNVIH9ia)

John怒不可遏，脉搏加速。伸手掏枪，枪却不在腰间。为什么偏偏是今晚没带枪？太蠢了。John太想救下Sherlock了，但怎么救？他觉得无助极了。与Sherlock眼神相接时，John几乎就在鲁莽冲去的边缘。他从没见过Sherlock的眼神这样慌张。就在那时，警灯的蓝光闪烁起来。Carson转头去看，John全速冲向劫匪。 

要是特拉法加广场二月的晚上算冷的话，导致John和劫匪双双掉进喷泉里的肢体冲撞实在开启了John对于寒冷前所未有的理解。重新浮上水面之后，John拼命呼吸。Carson从喷泉另一头爬上了岸，却一头撞进Gregg Lestrade*和另外三名警官手里。Sherlock想要把John从冰冷的水里拉出来，却把两人都弄了个湿透。

_*：作者就是这样写探长的名字的。大概手抖了吧。_

“你们两个蠢货，”Lestrade说，“到底要干嘛？急着投胎吗？” 

“抓-抓-抓那个窃贼兼谋-谋-谋杀犯，探-探-探长，”Sherlock张口反驳，却因寒冷抖个不停。 

“哦多披点毯子回家去吧。明天再找你们录口供。”Lestrade道，今天份的耐心算是用完了。

 

~080~

 

披着毯子，冷得透骨，浑身湿透的两人告别了好探长，回到221B。Sherlock在壁炉里生起了火，坐在火前烤着脸和前胸。 

“挪个地方，”John道，显然比Sherlock还需要火的温暖。 

“我们真得把这些湿衣服都脱了，”Sherlock道。 

这话太有道理了，两人脱着衣服，一时无话。 

“好多了，”John呼出一口气。他的贴身背心和短裤还是湿的，但火堆的热量很快让他暖和起来。Sherlock忍不住盯个不停。当然，John以前也曾几乎一丝不挂地在221B走来走去，但至少也会穿个浴袍。这是Sherlock第一次毫无遮挡地直接观察John的全身肌肉。John则闭了眼，盘腿在Sherlock旁边坐在地板上，侦探用犀利的目光将室友看了个遍，毫不担心室友会打击报复。在事关个人比如身体之类的事情上，John可是很敏感的。 

John的身体对Sherlock也不是全无吸引力。他的眼光流连过John两天没刮的胡渣，掠过那个弧度完美的耳朵，来到后脑勺蜷在发际的细软金发，发丝贴在胸锁乳突肌*上，每次被Sherlock惹怒那里都会突出来。锁骨横在胸膛上缘，从前当兵时练出的胸肌还是那么发达。John坐得很直，尽管只是在这样随意的休息时刻，这便又是能说明他曾经军旅生涯的一个标志；脊椎骨处的皮肤一路微微向内凹陷，两旁的肌肉沿骨耸列，直至臀部。只能这样看看了，Sherlock又不能拿指尖沿着他的脊椎一路划下来。John猛地睁开眼，Sherlock吓了个哆嗦。

_*：为了读者接受度的缘故图片请自行百度_

“你还好吧，伙计？”John问，嗓音已然昏昏欲睡。他已经很累了，炉火只让他更有睡意。 

“还行，”Sherlock回道，身体回到刚刚John的姿势，闭上了眼睛。 

John也看了一会儿Sherlock。他讨厌Sherlock如此美丽的事实。Harry说这是“男性美”。他当然是这样。今天他们进行了6个小时的跟踪，经历了一个小偷兼杀人犯，一场屋顶上的追逐，惊心动魄的国家美术馆索降，还被枪指着，唯一的保护只有一幅小而名贵的画——Sherlock看上去还是那么该死地完美无瑕。他光着胸膛，奶白色的皮肤在炉火的照耀下闪着光，完美的发卷从不同的角度反射着火光，而那棱角分明的脸庞，哦面对现实吧，只有天使才能设计出这样完美的棱角。John发觉自己在盯着Sherlock的嘴唇，时间长得叫人尴尬；他还发觉自己口水有点多。而他要是诚实一些的话，他会发现短裤里的分身逐渐半勃起来。这是怎么了？ 

John很关心Sherlock，随便谁问他都很愿意承认这一点。Sherlock是他最好的朋友，朋友之间不就该相互关心吗？这就是友谊啊。但这勃起和口水？那就完全不一样了。上次发生这种事还是在他是个满脸雀斑的少年，在妈妈的时尚杂志上看到Elle Mcpherson*的时候。  
_*：超模。_ [ _ 详情 _ ](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=2IcfVOokFb_jwdg7P7XT-eqEXD9tNU-0EyqsE4Avo7F3RqiOJ_k1u4Hj6Q2Wbwl_J1aHmzb5lKr0DsVdTmLtxotrffwKmbfpRBrv18DX5GsUlLOw8JjZu72QL4XOGXRRKedEdCC_2Nza9I9FpbaRGK)

John花了一分钟才明白过来：他想要亲吻Sherlock。他想要那奶油一样的皮肤贴在自己身上。他想要治愈他，拯救他，保护他，品尝他。一切同时出现。这些想法从来存在，但不管是什么原因——火光也好，屋顶的追逐也好，在喷泉里泡的那个冷水澡也好——这些想法觉醒了，好像从来都是世间最自然的东西。要是听从自己的心声的话，John Watson是爱上Sherlock Holmes了，而他的身体要为此做些什么。 

“那就做吧，John。”Sherlock道，嗓音比平时更低。John体内有什么东西燃烧起来，他抬头，看见侦探在看着他。不，不只是看而已……他在 _推理_ 他。 

“你想要我——？”John问。 

“是的，John，”Sherlock道，“要说实话的话，我想要你已经有一阵子了。” 

John靠近Sherlock，倾身贴上那令人惊艳的嘴唇。他的手滑进Sherlock的发卷，唇瓣的第一次轻刷引燃了二人以前不曾知道的激情。天鹅绒般的舌头相触，John发出一声低低的呻吟，这呻吟一路向下，直击Sherlock的腹股沟。Sherlock尝起来比John以为的还要好。许多词语，不——各种印象蹦到John的脑海里，完全是不请自来：温暖，湿润，粗糙，柔软，烟，茶，Sherlock…… 

Sherlock的手猛地抓住John的髋部，用力太大可能会留下淤痕，但John才不在意呢。他就想要这样。他今晚差点儿就失去了自己有生以来认识的最杰出的男人，即便只是为了庆祝活命，他也想要Sherlock紧紧抓住他。John加深了这个吻，用舌头探索着Sherlock的口腔，另一只手滑下Sherlock的肩膀，落在背上。掌下Sherlock皮肤的触觉如同过电，Sherlock在John的口中轻轻呻吟起来。 

John伸开腿，慢慢倒向地板，带着Sherlock也向后倒去。Sherlock本能地将一条长腿缠上John的身体，半骑在John的髋骨上。他们断开这个吻，Sherlock看进John的眼睛。他们凝视着对方，呼吸着对方的呼吸，静止不动，如一去经年。 

John细细看着Sherlock惊艳绝伦的脸，消化吸收着这种一般不是他能攀得上的男人脸上的细节。倒不是说John没跟Sherlock近距离地相处过。Sherlock经常把脸凑到John跟前，丝毫不在意个人空间这回事。一开始John很烦，但渐渐了解Sherlock之后，他就把这当做侦探独有的特殊行为习惯了。现在，John不能确定Sherlock是不是以前一直这样做就是为了能在肢体上接近John，而不用暴露他对那份亲密接触的需求中的性意味。谁能想到呢：聪慧惊人的Sherlock喜欢上了平凡无奇的John。这叫人想起来就忍不住得意，却又荒谬极了。John忍不住小小地微笑了。 

“干嘛？”Sherlock问道。他从没有一刻能停止吸收数据。此刻，John就在他眼前，他得知道他不会被拒绝。John微笑起来的时候，他的心沉到了胃里。这是个假笑吗？John Watson是不是要嘲笑他企图色诱自己的舍友？他真正害怕的是拒绝吗？“你笑什么呢？” 

“你，你这美丽的傻瓜，”John道，微笑越来越大。Sherlock紧张了。除此之外，他竟然紧张到John能看出来！简直是奇迹啊。 

“你到底知不知道你有多光彩动人？”John问，指尖划过Sherlock的后背，另一只手如羽毛般轻柔地触碰着Sherlock修长的脖颈。脑中将那脖颈用力吸出淤痕的画面……John一想到便觉得老二抽了一抽。但首先：那张嘴。 

宽慰席卷了Sherlock；这感觉如此强烈，侦探差点儿高兴得哭出来。他倾身向下，在John唇上印下了一个纯洁温暖的吻，希望这个吻包含了他此刻感觉到的感激之情。一吻结束，John的瞳孔猛然扩大了。他以舌头为领，抬起身舔着Sherlock的嘴唇：先是那美丽无匹的丘比特之弓，然后是下唇，接着吮个不停，终于放开的时候发出轻轻的“啵”的一声。Sherlock大脑当机了。 

Sherlock饥渴用力地吻下去，力道之大足以留下淤痕，拿嘴唇又吻又夹地亲到John的下巴。当Sherlock吻到John脖根处锁骨撑起的凹槽时，John低低地呻吟了一声，这呻吟直击Sherlock已然跳动不已的分身。 

John把手滑到Sherlock的腰窝，双手将他俩的髋部压在一起。两人老二挤在一处，不由都为这一感受抽了口气。Sherlock慢慢将重量压上在John，分开两腿骑在John身上，双手上下抚摸着John的肋骨。他们之间的吻变得渴切又混乱，呼吸粗重急促。 

哦上帝啊。这太好了，John想。还要更多。John可以感觉到被各自的衣服遮挡的自己和Sherlock的勃起，这衣服突然之间就太多太碍事了。John将双手滑进Sherlock的短裤里，紧紧握住他的屁股，更加用力地研磨起两人的胯部来。 

John捏了Sherlock后面一把，Sherlock咬唇忍下一声呜咽。 

“不，”John道，灼热的呼吸喷上侦探的耳廓。“我想听见你。我需要听见你。”John用嘴唇抿住Sherlock的耳廓，激出侦探迷人的男中音呻吟——本来John以为他这辈子——甚至下辈子——都不会听到Sherlock发出这种声音的。他爱极了这种声响。他想要让Sherlock发出那种声响——越多越好。 

“去我卧室，”John道，嗓音暗沉，满是欲望。“现在。” 

两人跌跌撞撞地走向楼顶John的房间。一进门John就脱光了衣服，转身跪在Sherlock身前。John抓住Sherlock内裤的腰带，朝Sherlock形状分明的勃起上呼着热气，见内裤上已有前液渗漏的一点润湿，Sherlock也忍不住呻吟起来。上帝啊，我对他的影响有这么大，John想。真叫人兴奋。他慢慢拉下Sherlock内裤的前端，粗长的老二弹了出来，头部亮晶晶地滴着前液。接着往下拉，直到Sherlock能从中走出来。接着John便又将注意力转回Sherlock那根漂亮的老二。他伸出舌头，接住从上面滴下的温暖液体，舌尖堪堪要碰上龟头。他听见Sherlock带着期盼的急喘。舌尖上带着苦味的咸涩液体非同寻常，却并非全然令人不悦。John抬眼看去，见侦探双眼大张，满是惊奇和欲望。John朝他微微一笑，开玩笑地舔了一下龟头下面。 

Sherlock差不多叫了出来。眼瞧着John跪坐在自己坚硬的勃起前除了笑什么都不做几乎让他要因欲望而发疯。那一下迅速的舔舐简直让他觉得从羞辱过载到了受伤。他再也受不了了。“求你，John。求你。做点什么。求你。” 

“三次啊，”John道。 

“什么？”Sherlock有些分心，注意力还集中在自己备受忽视的老二上，就悬在离那副叫人满足的唇舌那么近，又那么远的地方。 

“你刚才求了我三次，”John道，“你以后再也不能说你这辈子没乞求过什么了。”他的笑容更大了。 

Sherlock笑起来，手抚上John的脸颊，把他拉起来，用自己所知的所有John喜欢的方式吻他。John融化进这个吻里，渐渐站不稳了。Sherlock拿舌头轻弹着医生的舌尖，手则握住了两人跳动不息的老二。 

两人坚硬的老二抵住对方，在同一个火热的拳头里抽动，这样强烈的感官刺激让John在Sherlock口中呻吟起来。他伸手帮助Sherlock，两人缓慢玩味地一同撸着对方，直到两人都站立不稳。 

John断开这个吻。他得喘口气，还得跟Sherlock分开一会儿，否则很快就要射出来了，比他预想的还要早得多。他轻轻脱开Sherlock的触碰，走向床榻，打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑剂和一只安全套。

 “我以前只和一个男人做过。发生在阿富汗，不必细说。但我想知道，Sherlock……你有没有——？”John转头问Sherlock。他不想问些蠢问题让侦探尴尬从而毁了这一刻，但他得知道。他当然更不想直视着自己最好的朋友的眼睛问出这个问题。 

“做过，”Sherlock道，“一回。在大学里。那次……不是很好。” 

听到这个，John便看进Sherlock的眼睛，侦探却窘迫不安，避开了John的目光，双手握拳垂在身旁，像极了一个尴尬的青少年。 

“我向你保证我不会伤害你的，Sherlock。我是个医生，而你是我在这世上最好的朋友，”John道，向前伸着下巴，表明着他践守诺言的决心。 

Sherlock的眼睛瞬了一瞬，碰上了John的视线，旋即又去盯地毯上的某个斑点。医生让他惊讶的能力又让他崩溃了一回。没有哪个人愿意费心这样关心他。除了John。只有John。他的John 。 

Sherlock走到John跟前，用指尖轻轻描摹着他肩头的伤疤。他亲吻着John的脖子，仍然想不出这男人到底有多爱他。John握住他的腰将他拉近，细碎地咬着Sherlock的耳廓。Sherlock本就微小的放松下来的机会就这样消失了，呻吟着表示赞同。

John伸手向后，掀起被子，仰面躺着挪上床，将润滑剂和安全套放在触手可及的地方，眼睛一刻也没有离开美丽的侦探。基督啊，John想，他们还什么都没做，他已经看起来破碎不堪了。房间里凉爽的空气只让他们暂时分开的身体疼痛不已，但很快他们就跪在床垫中央，嘴唇对嘴唇，胸腹贴胸腹，老二挤老二。 

他们的手在对方身上到处摸着，探索着，挑逗着，研究着。两人脱光衣服搂在一处对他们来说实在是前所未有的体验，但又好像是世上最自然的事。两人都好奇他俩以前怎么没这样做过。但现在他们如此亲密，只让人感觉兴奋，温暖，舒服而正确。 

“好了。躺下，Sherlock，”John温柔地说。他不着急；何况Sherlock从前的经历并不愉快。John跪在Sherlock两腿之间，倾身轻吻侦探的胸膛，用鼻尖蹭着他的乳头，接着舌尖一弹，用力一吸，又用牙齿轻轻刮擦，Sherlock不禁急喘颤抖。上帝啊，这太火辣了，John想着，一路向下吻着Sherlock奶白色的腹部，深深吸入Sherlock的味道：尼古丁，茶，和纯然的Sherlock。他的舌头绕着Sherlock的肚脐打圈，舌尖轻轻刺入肚脐引得Sherlock的腹肌颤抖不已。他不慌不忙地向下移着，吻着突出的髋骨，接着吻上另外一边，嘴唇轻抿髋骨上的皮肤，接着一路舔去，像是淫荡的致歉。他抬眼看向侦探，Sherlock已经完全溃不成军，却又美得惊人。John的老二抽了一抽，他迫不及待要进入这个男人了。 

Sherlock全身的神经末梢不是这里燃烧着就是那里起了火。他此生还从未如此失控过——除非你算上被施虐女王下药的那一次，不过也无所谓。重点是他这样失控，却不想夺回控制权。他想要John一遍又一遍地将他拆解开，才不在意此生还能不能有连贯的思维了。但他只想和John做这件事。和他的John。 

John停下来盯着Sherlock看的时间太久了，侦探不禁睁眼看他。John回给他一个微笑，拉起Sherlock的膝盖，亲吻起Sherlock的大腿内侧来，缓慢有序，移向Sherlock跳动不已的勃起。那耸立的勃起由于长久被忽视已经涨得就要爆炸，John火热的嘴唇在茎身底部合拢，Sherlock的盆骨猛地往下一压。John用舌尖沿柱身慢慢往上舔着，存心要Sherlock感受那缓慢烧灼的热切盼望。他知道这能让侦探疯狂，Sherlock是他认识的最没耐心的人了。即便现在，John也能看到Sherlock的拳头紧紧攥着床单。John的舌尖舔到Sherlock的小系带时，他紧闭嘴唇环上那一处，发出“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”的呻吟，Sherlock顿时失去了理智。 

占了室友有些失去行动能力的便利，John伸手拿了润滑，在手指上挤了不少，才又将嘴唇环上Sherlock的龟头。他的舌头环着凸起的冠状部位，手指则绕着Sherlock的入口打圈。时机成熟，John将Sherlock的龟头含入口中，轻轻吮吸，舌头逗弄着系带。就在那时，John慢慢将一根手指插进Sherlock的小穴。Sherlock呻吟着John的名字，那充满欲望的男中音差点让John当场就射出来。John用空闲的那只手握住Sherlock的老二，开始上下撸动。柱身上已经有足够多的前液和唾液来减少摩擦，但John还是停下来，在Sherlock放松到可以接纳两根手指时给他的柱身和入口加了更多的润滑。

接着John便恢复了先前看起来最让Sherlock受用的节奏撸着他，另一只手的手指则在Sherlock的小穴里抽插不停。手指轻轻一弯，John便找到了Sherlock的前列腺。 

“上帝啊，John，”Sherlock叫道。前列腺遭受蹂躏，他的话就变成了渴求的呻吟。Sherlock从未有过这种体验。这就是人们说的肛交会美妙得让人欲仙欲死的时候啊。他的第一次慌忙又尴尬，除了唾液没有其他润滑——完全不够。而这是全新的体验。Sherlock试探着将手指插进John的头发，轻轻推着示意让他撸快点。“很近了，John。求你。很近了。” 

John最后推挤了一下Sherlock的老二，接着温柔但坚定地握住了柱身底部。他听见侦探猛吸一口气，震惊、困惑又失望。“不行，亲爱的，”John道，“要是能的话，我想让我们一起高潮。我得看着你高潮，Sherlock。你现在应该已经准备好了。”John戴上安全套，再次给Sherlock和自己润滑了一回，抬头看向Sherlock。“我需要你放松，Sherlock，”John温柔地说，“我告诉过你我不会伤害你了。放开些。相信我。”John将Sherlock的腿推高了些，把他的膝盖窝扛在肩上，脚跟落在自己背上。他将自己的阴茎头部抵在Sherlock的入口，慢慢往前顶着胯。 

这对两人来说都是独一无二的感受。John感觉Sherlock慢慢包裹了他，美味的火热含住了他的阴茎。Sherlock则感觉被温暖和压力缓慢侵入，但一点儿也不疼。就是那么盈满的感觉，让他想要更多。 

Sherlock将脚跟用力抵在John背上，微微挺刺盆骨，想要吞入更多John的老二。他的渴望超出言语。他想极了那种被充满的感觉。他想要John在他体内。 

“慢点儿，亲爱的，”John耐心说道，“这事儿急不得。怎么样？你还好吗？” 

“更多。想要更多。”Sherlock勉力说道。他这辈子还从没这么一个字儿一个字儿地往外蹦过。对于他大脑里那个还有神经元在运转、单独用来分析的部分来说，这也太奇怪了。同样奇怪的是，他似乎找不着哪个地方能放手了。他想要抓住John，但又怕干扰他，就没伸手。身下的床单很不舒服，枕头和头顶的床头板也叫人厌烦。他想要握住自己的老二，John那“两人一起高潮”的愿望就没法实现了。所以他的手只好甩来甩去，在一处只能停歇一分钟。显然，Sherlock是欲火中烧了，这只让John更想要他。 

John简直无法抑制自己将Sherlock操进床垫的愿望。他努力集中精神，稳住呼吸，想着不愿因为自私而毁了Sherlock此生第一次真正美好的时刻。他等着Sherlock再次放松下来才继续。Sherlock的基本欲望稍稍退去之后，John往回抽了一点，接着更深地插入那紧致火热之中，又停下来等着。他重复着，直到双球抵上他珍贵无匹的侦探。 

“上帝，你真是又紧又热，Sherlock，”John难以置信地说。“我真他妈想每晚都这么操你。” 

“求你一定要这样，”Sherlock道，嗓音达到了放荡的新高度。 

“我要动了，Sherlock。要是疼你就告诉我，”John道，怕Sherlock为了要取悦自己而忍着疼不说。这最终并不值得，过后还会累积怨恨。“向我保证，要是我弄疼你了你会告诉我。” 

“我会的，John。但求你，我需要射出来。” 

听到这句话，John开始浅浅地抽插起来，好不伤害他最好的朋友。但过了一会儿，他悠长地抽插，调整角度，试图每一次都顶到Sherlock的前列腺。他用一只手撑着床，另一只手则伸下去握住Sherlock的老二。手上和Sherlock的老二上还覆满了润滑，规律的滑动积聚了快感的爆发。 

高潮到来时他俩并非完全同步。John看着Sherlock弓起后背。真是迷人极了。Sherlock快要到达顶点，苍白的胸膛凹得更深，这一幕太过色情，John觉得只是看着就能射出来。Sherlock哭叫出John的名字，接着身体上便布满了自己的精液——高潮来得太过猛烈，甚至有一点溅到了床头板上。眼前景象太过火辣，叫人难以自持。 

John坚持不下去了。他选择了一种能让自己快速结束的节奏，快而深地插入Sherlock火热的内在，想要给Sherlock足够的时间让他把注意力集中在自己的高潮上，就如他刚也注视着他攀过顶点。Sherlock夹紧小穴，John看着他注视自己，眼睛眯成一条缝，表情放松，满是愉悦。 

“贯穿我，”Sherlock低语，“标记我。占有我，John。” 

John就那样过了界。这个高潮比以往任何一次都来得激烈。这实在能说明问题。他除了一道闪光，什么都看不见。他发出一声哭喊，却又化为呻吟，能感觉到自己冲进Sherlock深处释放。他将双臂搭在Sherlock双腿两侧，整个人跌在Sherlock身上，丝毫不在意自己的脸上头发上沾了Sherlock的精液。他感觉到Sherlock将长腿缠在他身上，一下一下地抚着他的后背。John呼出一口气，愉悦而满足。

 

~080~

 

第二天早上，Sherlock觉得还是有点酸痛，但想着过一阵子就会好了。反正他也能随时找到医生。但这……这件“事”又算什么呢？John不愿意讨论的事？Sherlock醒过来的时候，John已经洗了澡穿好衣服了。显然是个坏迹象。Sherlock下了楼，看见这样一幅景象：John正把水壶放到架子上。 

他决定像John早晨泡茶那样试试水。他走到John身后，亲吻他的脖子。只是双唇的轻压，没有要撩医生的意思，但充满深情。John立刻转身面向Sherlock，满是热情地吻住他的嘴唇。行啊，Sherlock想，这算是有答案了。 

这个吻结束后，John奇怪地瞧着他的朋友（？）爱人（？）。 

“我们是要加个名头呢，还是只是时不时打上一炮？”John问。 

“你是问这段关系是不是名正言顺。对吗？”Sherlock问。 

“没错，”John道。 

Sherlock想了想。他当然同意这个想法了。John一直都跟他在一起，一起工作，一起生活，除了性交*这一点外本质上没有变化，那么为什么不呢？

_*：sexual intercourse，小夏的想法用词非常……学术。_

“我完全不反对。你显然也不后悔昨夜的……活动，”Sherlock道。 

“不我当然不后悔。以后也决不后悔。实际上，我还希望发生得多点呢，”John道。“只是，我们身份的改变会渗透进我们的日常生活。人们会注意到的。” 

“Lestrade那样的人，你的意思是，”Sherlock道，怀疑地扬起眉毛。Lestrade怎么会注意到这种事？显然他连有些最简单的案子都理解不了，还能发现Sherlock跟John上了床？哦但还有John，Sherlock想。没错，John肯定会露馅儿的。要是他的生活基于一个谎言，他可装不过去，或多或少。John说得对，他们得对外宣布他们是一对儿。这是掌控局面最简单的方法了。完全掌控。 

“没错，”John道。“就像Lestrade。还有Molly。还有Mrs Hudson。要是我们……呃……照实说的话会简单得多。” 

“同意，”Sherlock道。“很高兴我们说清楚了。那么，说到Lestrade，我们今早还得去他的办公室呢。让我们今天把一切事——和所有人——都弄个明白，好吗？” 

John有点被突然转变的情况吓到了，Sherlock却不是那种会被打个措手不及的人。他们喝完了茶，出发前往苏格兰场，手牵手进入了Lestrade的办公室。Lestrade的表情千金不换。 

欧耶，Sherlock想。他们绝对能掌控全局。


End file.
